fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanomachy: Heavenly Clash
Walking along the dusty path of the , the eerie silence of the area intimidated the two Elder Spirits: Kuro and Reikokuna, who had been staying in the abandoned city for quite some time in order to help Reikokuna meditate, thinking that the City Without Sound would be a perfect place to help Reikokuna concentrate on finding his personal Elder Magic spell. "It's been five days since we first started this stupid little excursion into whatever this place is and I've still not be been able to find my damn Elder Magic." Reikokuna exclaimed in fustration, keeping track of his footsteps to keep them in tune with Kuro's. "Calm down lad, it's taken me thousands pf years to even learn one so it'll take some time. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be able to find it, trust me." Kuro responded before halting in his tracks. Noticing that Kuro had stopped for some reason, Reikokuna also stopped to look at Kuro, giving a curious expression and interest to what Kuro was up to, "What's up? Is there something wrong?" Reikokuna asked with a concerned tone, opening his eyes widely as Kuro proceeded to nod. Rushing back to Kuro as quietly as he can, Reikokuna huddled himself in with Kuro, "Damn it Kuro, I thought you said it would have only just been us here during the time we'd stay! I wasn't expecting any more company..." Reikokuna whispered angrily to Kuro, "What the hell do we do?" he carried on. Kuro could sense a strong magic power within their area, not many humans were able to reach this kind of level, but who was to say that the one emitting so much magic power was actually human? "This isn't something we've faced before Reikokuna, I've never met a human of Ishgar that could even match this kind of magic power I'm feeling!" Kuro thought out loud. In the lone distance, a single, elderly man, was slowly working his way to the two young wizards that lay ahead of him. As odd as it seemed, his weakly yet stable footsteps carried a weight to it that cracked the floor with every step he took, it rocked the floor they stood on, his magical aura lifting the rocks and nearby debris from the ground the closer he got. Now that he was withing view, what they saw was no more than an elderly man carrying but a simple metallic cane, with his overall appearance being nothing special to brag about. But the one irrefutable truth that was obvious to them was that this man was anything but ordinary. Possessing an extraordinary ability ability given his age. He opened his mouth, speaking with elderly tone that exuded heavy breathing and a rigid voice, as if he had run a marathon, "My, my, my, I go looking for some time for myself and I run into two toddlers, a human and, hmmm, a spirit maybe?" He yes the two youths with a single eye, gauging their abilities based purely in sight. He pressures down on his cane, violently sinking it into the ground where it stood still, now slowly extending his hand forward as if to receive a response from the young men. "You speak very confident about your age, child. It should be you who is to be reffered to as the toddler my friend, only those that came before us may have the right to refer to us as younger beings, but it is a shame that we were the first ever beings to ever exist." Kuro responded as he crossed his arms, studying the old man's appearance and power that he emitted, "So you're the one that is the source of all this power huh? I'm impressed, I've never met a human that could reach this incredible magic power." he carried on. "Hold up, that's the one with all this power? Doesn't look like he could do much with it anyway, the man looks like he could die of old age any time now." Reikokuna rudely budged in with a surprised voice. Both the Elder Spirits looked at the old man with a piercing glare, "Hold up, did he just refer to one of us as a human? Is he looking for a fight?" Reikokuna exclaimed as he broke the temporary silence that the City of Sound had for a short period of time, "Don't you know old man it's rude to call and Elder Spirit a human?" Reikokuna yelled some more. "Quiet down Reikokuna, but I do agree. Do you dare call us the Elder Spirits human? We have never been so insulted..." Kuro said as he attempted to calm Reikokuna down and seek confirmation to why the stranger referred to one of the, as human. "Know your place child, we were the ones who created this world. You should probably leave now before things get too much for your old body to handle." Kuro taunted the old man. "What difference does it make if your spirit or human, we die all the same, some sooner than later, just like you're going to right now," Irminsul closes his fist, extending his index and middle forward in a quick motion, flipping them upward, forming mudra gesture in order to flex his magic outward, forming a variety of magic seals around himself and his adversaries on each of their sides, generating them on his two targets and two other magic seals from behind, one over the target and one under them, "you look like strong adversaries, how about we tussle it out for a while," lifting his hand upward, he closes his fingers back into a fist, signaling his magic seals to enact their ability on the surrounding area, shouting out " !" In a flash of blinding light, an extraordinarily large explosion engulfs the cit's outskirts, scorching the air and land with an intense flash of magic energy, swallowing everything with a resplendent flare. The shockwave blew the the surrounding rocks and dust into the air, only to revel Irminsul shielding himself with his magic stave, building a barrier of magic that surrounded him from the explosion's touch. With what little time they had, both Kuro and Reikokuna knew that they wouldn't have time to form a full shell to protect them from the incoming blast, nodding to each other as they both casted half a shell of a Master Magic Shield to create one large shell around the both of them, defending themselves from the explosion. After the blast had faded away, both Elder Spirits and the old man stood facing each other, "This is going to be fun I guess." Reikokuna said with a gentle smirk before both spirits put down their barriers. "That staff of his looks interesting, I think I might just add it to my collection, the amount of technology I can produce from just analyzing that staff could revolutionize the world!" Reikokuna proceeded to say in excitement before his body began glowing, forming an armour over his figure before fading away, as he had used his Requip magic to equip his Archdemon Armour, it's black metal plates covering all of Reikokuna's body absorbed the light shining down from the sun in the sky as his scythe's blade glimmered right over him. With Kuro as well, the Elder Spirit used his own Requip magic to bring forth another staff, the Staff of Malevolent Breeze in his hands as he proceeded to use the Air Magic in the staff to lift Kuro into the air, allowing Kuro to fly around the battlefield. "I call dibs on the next hit!" Reikokuna yelled out at the top of his lungs before lunging towards the old man, lifting his scythe over his heads and striking it down just as soon as he was in front of the stranger, using a Heaven's Shaking Slash attack with his scythe whilst Kuro watched from the sky above, holding his palm outward to the man's direction as it begun building up energy within it. "Don't go thinking I'll be an easy target," he pauses for a moment, focusing on his opponent as he exert his powerful mind to use his Telekinesis, stopping his march half-way through the air as he freezes him at mid-point. However, given the nature of his opponent's attack, Irminsul was far from safe from the incoming slash, rapidly approaching as it cut everything in its path. Given the ature of the weapon and the enemy that threw it, it would be difficult for him to defend against, let alone evade at such close proximity, "Can't dodge or evade, no choice then," he begins to gather the atmospheric ethernano in the air, compressing it to such a dangerous degree into his staff's magistone, a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff so as to strengthen and accelerate his magic output faster than most wizards could do so normally. Given the nature of his staff in particular, by mixing in his own magic in addition to the accumulated energy from the environment, he increases the potency to significant levels, at least 10x's their normal potency. Shaking unstably in his hand, his staff began to radiant a variety of lights flashing from the stone. "If you survive this, tell me how it felt," given their later confrontation with the barrier, he focuses on the piercing aspect of his staff, doing so before firing a condensed magic ray, almost laser-like in appearance. The sudden burst of energy shattered the ground he stood on, with the backlash nearly breaking his hand from simply firing it, quickly colliding with the slash, the collision destroying the landscape outside the town to the point of creating a brilliant flash of light that could be seen outside the city. Pushing even further, Irminsul goes even beyond in order to burst through both the slash and Reikokuna in one fell swoop, in order to reach his companion, who he felt was the most troublesome of the two. Reikokuna was forced back, only to see a massive blast being produced by the slash and the man's magic ray, responding quickly by pulling up an Advanced Magic Shield to protect him from the force and power of the produced blast from the collision, only forcing him back a bit more before breaking apart due to the unbelievable power that made it up as well as Irminsul's attack. "You know lad, I think you should join us! With a man of your capabilities, we could be nearly unstoppable!" Reikokuna mindlessly said with excitement before releasing some of his magic particles into the air to form an Aura, which radiated off him in the colors of black and red, which in turn also caused the armor to start shape shifting. Now equipped with the enhanced version of his armor, known as the Archdaemon Armour, Reikokuna finally felt that he could reach a somewhat same level as both Kuro and the strange man, who was the first ever human to ever impress Kuro at all. "Shut up Reikokuna! There's always the chance that this man might not wish to join us." Kuro yelled at the top of his lungs from high in the air, watching Reikokuna barely survive the blast and Irminsul's efforts to take down the two Elder Spirits. Pointing the staff's tip to the direction of Irminsul, Kuro casted Zetsu which summoned a number of void blasts before shooting over towards Irminsul's position before surrounding the God of Magic just before it's activation, with all void blasts spontaneously exploding violently around Irminsul. "Oh and by the way, I think it felt fine..." Reikokuna said under his breath as he watched Irminsul's appearance disappear within the explosion, giving a small smirk. "Arrg, huh, not...(cough) bad...boy," his clothes torn, with a injuries riddling all corners of his body, the worst being the gashing wound located on his chest. Bleeding from all corners, he begins to pant heavily, as a stream of blood began to run down his chest. Although fatally injured, Irminsul couldn't hep but smile at the prowess they possessed, enjoying himself at the prospect if fighting someone as powerful as himself without having to hold back. Tearing off his ancient robe, exposing an old, wrinkly bare-boned body, Irminsul was clenching at his would located near his abdomen, with a significant evidence of blood loss being all the more evident. "Right back at you, your not so bad yourself. If you can beat me, I'll join you, but that's a huge IF." With a broken ankle and a dislodged arm, Irminsul quickly creates a flash of light, reflecting the sun's ray directly at them, while blasting the ground floor with a magic blast, creating a smoke of debris to cover his tracks as he quickly sprints his way into the large city, "how a bout a change of scenery." Significantly reducing his magical aura in order to mask his trail, he scurried into the small town, taking refuge into one of the numerous identical buildings that made up the town, all so that he could prepare for the second act. As the smoke began flooding the area, both Reikokuna and Kuro lost sight of their opponent, with Reikokuna cover his eyes as the wind tossed the smoke cloud around the area, "Kuro! Do you see him anywhere?" Reikokuna yelle from inside the cloud, "Get rid of this damn cloud!" Reikokuna carried on as he tried to find his way through the smoke. Hearing Reikokuna, Kuro supposed that he was inside the cloud and pointed his staff towards the smoke, "You forgot to say please..." Kuro yelled out before using the power within the staff to manipulate the winds to clear out the smoke cloud from the area. Watching the smoke blow away, Reikokuna was clear in Kuro's sight, seeing Reikokuna stick up his arm with his hand formed in a thumbs up to Kuro. Floating downwards, Kuro was no one the ground with Reikokuna as they began formulating a plan, "The lad is tough I'll give him that. Causing something like that to happen isn't very easy to do, especially when it's right at the start of a battle. It'll definitely need both of us to handle this one." Reikokuna said in disbelief, cracking his knuckles to make that annoying but satisfying popping sound that people do. "For once I'm going to admit that a human is somewhat our level I guess, I've lost his presence as well so from now on we'll be doing this the old fashioned way." Kuro said as he draw his blade from it's scabbard, pointing the tip of the blade to the ground as to make sure that it didn't accidently cut both of the Elder Spirits. Proceeding to walk again, Reikokuna and Kuro carried on walking through the city in order to look for Irminsul, with Kuro concentrating hard on the environment to sense the stranger's magical power. Halting suddenly, Kuro's eyes opened wide as he pointed to the building next to him, sensing the familiar magical power inside the construction, "He's right there..." Kuro said with discomfort in his voice, this was the first time that Reikokuna heard Kuro getting nervous in his ten thousand years of existence. Deep inside the building's attic, Irminsul was undergoing a transformation, his body sweating, the bleeding increasing even further, what were originally groans and whimpers transformed into agonizing screams and shrieks. His wounds began to close, the healing improving his body in the process. His grunts became more relaxed, his breathing steadying, with his physique increasing at an alarming rate. From afar, his magic energy began to grow at a substantial rate, completely overshadowing his previous abilities. Upon hearing his foe's footsteps heading to this building, Irminsul begins to make his way to the door, exposing his entire body in it's entirety. What they saw sent them into a state of shock, they were greeted not with the visage of an ancient, decrepit old man riddled with injuries, but rather a muscular, handsome young man, free of all manner of damage. His once white hair now shined with a renewed brown hue, his bare-boned body now bulging with tremendous strength and muscle, "this is round two, I won't be holding back," his voice alone was vibrant and full of life. Whispering a word, he explains the cause of his newfound change, "New Age, an ability that's a part of my magic called Age." Using his ability, Irminsul rejuvenated his body, transforming him into a young man at his prime of his youth, back when he was at his strongest. Adopting a new set clothes, he marches forward with new confidence in his abilities, using his telekinesis to summon forth his staff. Upon doing so, he waves his staff forward, producing a frightening amount of magic balls in front of him, dozens encircling the three of them from all corners and directions in the shape of a dome. "Get ready, this next part is a real killer," given the fact that each ball was created from his magic staff, they were significantly more powerful than than he could produce on his own. One at a time, each of the balls began to head straight for them, each orb containing a high level of destructive energy given from the staff. The first ball of magic headed straight for Reikokuna, who prepared for the force by forming a cross with him arms to protect his body, though it only did little to no defense as Reikokuna was thrown back by the pure power of the ball, exploding violently as it sent Reikokuna back into another one, activating another ball that exploded violently against the back of Reikokuna's armour. Letting out a yell due to the pain that the magic balls delivered, Reikokuna fell to the ground as smoke wafted up from his body from the explosions, landing with a loud thud on the ground as a groan of discomfort escaped his throat, "Damn it, my body aches." Reikokuna was able to say with what little breath he had as the explosions were able to tire him out pretty quickly. The last magic ball however was handled by Kuro with ease, simply casting a Simple Magic Shield to absorb the damage and force of the explosion as well as defending Kuro from the force of the blast. "Stand up Reikokuna, the humans are not meant to overpower us that easily. You used to rule them, don't go so easy on them just now lad." Kuro ordered Reikokuna, motivating him to carry on fighting. Trying his best to stand up, Reikokuna pushed himself back up, letting out uneasy moans as he pulled himself off the ground, "You're right. He's just a human, how hard could this be?" Reikokuna said sarcastically as he gripped onto his scythe tightly, "Cause you know, he didn't just bloody knock me to the ground just a few seconds ago though aye?". With both facing the newly aged Irminsul, both Kuro and Reikokuna smiled sinisterly, holding their weapons tightly before Kuro proceeded to point his staff at Irminsul, casting Fist of the Wind God with only a small amount of metres between Kuro and his target inside a closed up building, as a spinning drill of wind forcefully made it's way towards the young man. As this was happening however, Reikokuna swung his scythe once again in the direction of Irminsul, using Sword Pressure as an insurance to make sure that Irminsul was hit after he would somehow defend himself against Fist of the Wind God. "The second round hasn't begun, we're just warming up my boy!" Kuro yelled out with a sinister tone as the two attacks made their way to the young wizard. "So close yet so far," Irminsul performs a hand pattern and three Amaterasu Magic seal directly ahead of him in the shape of circles, one in front of another, aimed directly toward his opponent's attack by forming a defensive seal to cushion the incoming attack by absorbing the majority of his scythe's momentum, nearly taking his head off as the blade protrudes through the seal, " ," he utters, producing an in-vertical pillar with runes written around it, separating himself and his opponent with a significant gap covered by this spell, making no room for further advance. The area around them is then engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave, matching blow-for-blow with the sword pressure and then some, pushing everything violently, even demolishing the surrounding buildings with a purple light and extreme pressure pushing back at the opposite direction. To reinforce his advances, he fires a rapid barrage of magical beams from his staff, focusing as he repeatedly fires them on a single point, pushing through with heightened power in order to bypass their defensive abilities. With his restored youth, he was a completely different person than he was when facing him earlier, displaying a hunger for victory that was more voracious than previously seen. Before Reikokuna or Kuro could do anything, the blast struck the area with them inside the radius, yells and screams of pain could be heard from both the Elder Spirits and the Dark Capricco spell that the now younger man casted did not hing but help damage them even more as it struck Kuro and tossed him out of the blast radius, sparing him more pain than Reikokuna who was still suffering the blast of Formula 28. As it ended, Reikokuna stood thare as light smoke drifted from his body, having been taking in the most damage in today his Archdaemon Armour was unequipped, glowing up as it shrank down in size and returned Reikokuna to his ordinary armour. Nothing but a simple chuckle and smile came from Reikokuna as he tightened his hand into a fist, "Not. Enough. Lad." he said panting before making his body glow up again, his his Requip once again to equip his Archangel Armour as two pistols were transported into both his hands as he began to feel much more lighter and faster than the Archdaemon Armour, "Kuro, I need some intel on this man." Reikokuna said turning his head to Kuro. Kuro looked towards the man, studying his mind and soul through the use of his Elder Magic: Anima Memoriae, smiling also as he seemed to know what he was looking for, "Well how about that Mr. Irminsul, ypu really must have built yourself a reputation to be called the God of Magic? Is quite the title for a human to be carrying, I think the name would've fitted a Spirit better however." Kuro said with a sly grin before pointing his staff in the air and casting his Airspace spell of Metsu, targetted especially for Irminsul, "I wouldn't have been able to get this information if you weren't so busy mentally preparing yourself in this fight, now I think you might just have to suffer for it!" Kuro said before two seal diagonnaly appeared over Irminsul as light underneath the grand wizard blasted from underneath him. Surprised at the invasion of his mind, and the incoming threat of their Metsu spell, Irminsul had no choice but to change tactics dramatically in order to survive this battle. "Requip: Magica Knight", his entire body was engulfed in light, disappearing quickly as what emerged from it was a bright red suit of armor with multi-sectional pieces connected to one another through a series of straps and metallic parts all over his body that came equipped with a sword and shield, both made from the sturdiest materials available. Upon donning his armor, there was a sudden disconnection from his mind, as if the reception were severed abruptly by an unknown force. His face obscured by his pointy metal-like wizard hat with four golden rings along it, with his personal crest adorning the center of it, outlined with gold trimmings that move downward, forming his eye guard and visor that widens in the form of lighting bolts. Upon meeting him head on, the Metsu spell failed to make contact with his actual body, primarily due to the unique properties the metal had, ensuring that his body was secured behind the that comprised his body, using them to render outside magical force inert to his touch. Turning to face his opponent, his shield put up a barrier that extended from the surface to redirect his incoming attack while meeting the incoming Kuro, grasping unto him after his Metsu spell failed to serve it's purpose. Coming in to greet him with a swing from his sword, radiating Magical Barrier Particles, his sword began to slice its way through the ethernano in the air, even going through his magical barrier as if it were non-existent in order meet Kuro head-on. Jolting his body back and holding his breath, Kuro barely missed the incoming blade as it sliced through a few strands on his head that unluckily were too slow to keep up with Kuro's movements, showing how close Kuro was to actually being sliced as a look of discomfort showed up on his face, "Alright then lad, I'm not so much of the Anti-Ethernano guy yeah, so I'm going to have to kindly ask you to not try that stunt again." Kuro said with a smile as he joked around with Irminsul's strange abilities. Holding his staff, Kuro used the Air Magic within the staff to lift him up and fly up into the sky, just like before except this time keeping a close eye on Irminsul as Reikokuna took his move. In the back, Reikokuna took the opportunity to sneak behind Irminsul as he readied his pistols, swiping both his pistols from outward into inward as it created a cross shape with the two Sword Pressures that were released, carrying on to fire at Irminsul just behind the cross shaped Sword Pressure to ensure much more projectiles coming Irminsul's way. Along with that, Kuro from the sky on the other side of Irminsul from Reikokuna proceeded to swipe his blade to make yet another Sword Pressure, meaning two forms of Sword Pressures were coming Irminsul's way on both sides as well as a barrage of magical bullets coming from Reikokuna's said, with Kuro's Sword Pressure ensuring a hit if Irminsul was to only concentrate on one side. Not wanting to let up on his assault, he advances forward, putting up an around the surface of his shield that spread out in front of him, producing a massive wall that deflected the incoming attacks elsewhere, enabling him to continue with his advance without receding back, continuing onward as he charges his sword with his magic energy. Like lightning, his magic begins to flare up, extending to their very surroundings, tearing the landscape asunder as he lifts his sword, preparing himself to launch a decisive blow with the edge of the blade. His very presence, generating razor sharp winds reducing everything near him into ribbons, begins to condense the energy stored inside his blade to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration, Irminsul takes a momentum to choose his target, compressing the energy even further to achieve a higher level of power. In an instant, he releases a slash of his anti-magic sword, swiftly releasing the magical energy compressed, significantly magnifying the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flew forward at high speed, with it's target being none other than Reikokuna. Glowing with a malevolent dark color, Irminsul fires a lightning-fast sword beam traveling at a frightening speed that was rapidly approaching, with the slash being infused with his sword's anti-magic particles, enabling it to melt it's way through whatever magical obstacles lay in its path. Studying the enviornment as Irminsul commenced his attack, Kuro knew that a Master Magic Shield might just be enough to take on the attack, but being the one who has made several mistakes on his assumptions in the past Kuro wasn't one to risk it and so flew over to Reikokuna as fast as he could. Reikokuna noticing the attack stuck out his hand in order to cast a Master Magic Shield to protect him, suddenly feeling Kuro's presence right next to him as the fellow Elder Spirit had teleported to Reikokuna in the nick of time, using the staff of Air Magic once again to fly as Kuro grabbed onto Reikokuna and lifted his partner into the air away from the blast, "I could have handled it!" Reikokuna exclaimed only to watch the devastating effects that the impact of the attack had done to the back, realising it could have been much worse if Reikokuna was the one to have faced collision with Irminsul's magic attack. Kuro looked back at Reikokuna with a glare, a sort of unexplainable one that Reikokuna could tell what he wanted, as Reikokuna reached into the back of Kuro's suit and pulled out several throwing knives, all looking pretty plain at first sight but when activated can be pretty deadly. At a pretty high distance from the ground Reikokuna got just a little nervous about his chances but still had faith in their plan. Looking up towards the tip of the staff, Reikokuna gently placed the throwing knives on the top as they began glowing a sort of white aura, filled up with Air Magic energy that they have been activated for their special effect. With both Elder Spirits ready, Kuro dropped Reikokuna from their position high in the air, with both mages casting Sword Birth which summoned numerous swords that could not be counted one by one due to how big the number of swords looked, with all swords shooting towards Irminsul at all random paces as if it was a rain of blades coming to the old magician's stance on the field. During this Reikokuna had time to land on the ground safely without Irminsul noticing him, with the ground trembeling at his feet, shaking just a bit before Reikokuna stood up straight to watch and study Irminsul from the ground. But with Kuro, the Elder Spirit was concentrating hard on collecting mass amounts of ethernano energy into his body, also looking at Irminsul to check if he may be attacking, readying his final weapon to use against the grand mage when the time comes. Tired of the long-range bout they were having, Irminsul sprints forward, outright lunging for a Kuro with his sword held out in front of him and his shield covering the upper side of his torso, destroying what was now a game of tennis, with the wizards simply throwing the ball in each other's court with no real victor in sight. Finally choosing to take the fight to them in hand-to-hand combat, he swats the incoming blades with his sword, with those that he could defend against ricocheting off of his shield as he shields himself from the waist-up. Unfortunately several blades did manage to slip within the cracks, with multiple blades grazing him, leaving graze mark all over his body, like a series of bullets hitting him from all over his body. Closing the gap of distance between himself, he uses his Telekinesis to lift multiple building from the small town, throwing them through the air at terrifying speeds as jumps between them, mounting over one of them with he purpose of riding it's moment for a close-range encounter at top speed. "You're joking right?" The Elder Spirits both said in unison as Kuro began to fly more upwards into the sky out of reach of the buildings as Reikokuna ducked for his life, waiting for the buildings aimed towards him to smash into eachother as the rubble piled up ontop of Reikokuna. Before anyone knew it the buildings had smashed over on top of Reikokuna as he was buried inches under the debris and rubble of the destroyed buildings, done by Irminsul himself. Kuro however from above couldn't take quite the chance with Irminsul and decided to cast the spell now, by sheathing his blade back into it's scabbard and allowing him to have on free hand to cast the giant spell. Holding out his free hand whilst pointing the staff's tip towards the pile of rocks that buried Reikokuna, at once Kuro summoned Elder Magic: Avos from the skies as a ginormous light brightened up from the atmosphere above before violently blasting doward right ontop of Irminsul's current position on the field, with Kuro simultaneously using the Air Magic within the staff to lift up numerous rocks from the debris and quickly fire them all at once towards Irminul, having two types of attacks shot right towards Irminsul at the same time from different directions. During this however, Reikokuna emerged from the rubble on the side furthest from Irminsul as he watched the blast blaze down from the heavens and onto the area that he and Irminsul were on. Giving a sinister smile, Reikokuna curled up and casted a shell made out of his Master Magic Shield as effiently as he could, making his body size smaller so that less magic should be used when casting the shell over him. Given the dire situation he finds himself in, Irminsul had to choose on survival or utter defeat, with a heavy price being needed to ensure either choice. Irmisnul ditches his sword, choosing to grab unto his shield with both hands as he braces himself to meet Kuro's elder spell head on, shielding himself by maximizing his shield;s magical output at full strength. Upon descending upon him, the massive torrent of energy unveiled a cataclysmic level of untold damage unto the surrounding environment, nearly wiping out the entire city in one well-placed flash of golden light. Barely holding on his shield, Kuro's rocks and debris came bashing at his body, as if he were being stoned with his bare flesh exposed, causing him to cough up large sums of blood as it came gushing from his mouth and unto the stone floor, doing the best he could to hold out as long as possible. Unable to counter the one or the other without letting go, Irminsul was trapped at a stand-still, his body pinned at his current location by the tower of energy threatening to flatten him to the point of eradicating him completely, "so this is Elder Magic, absolutely fearsome, ugh..." He grunts, holding unto the tower of light with his shield. He sinks further and further into the ground, the weight beginning to take it's toll on his body and the rain of unending debris smacking at him at high speed. Both Kuro and Reikokuna wathed the blast effect not only Irminsul but the area arpund it, as the left over buildings began being kncoked down and the grpund trembled at the sheer power of such a blast, with the shield having surpressed the real, true effects of what Elder Magic: Avos would have really done to the land around them, fading away to show that barely anything of the city survived and was left standing. Noticing that Irminsul was pushed right nto the ground by the blast, Kuro took this opportunity to cast Elder Magic: Recensere on the ground around Irminsul, manipulating the ground beneath Irminsul to act like flash quicksand as it would begin eating him up so that he would sink lower and lower. As the ground began sinking Irminsul underneath him, Reikokuna emerged from his Master Magic Shield and confronted the sinking Irminsul by rushing behind the grand mage, pointing both his guns at the direction of Irminsul, both firearms ready to shoot out bullets containing sleeping gas that could be used to knock out any person once they breathed it in. Reikkuna proceeded to shoot Irminsul's back, with both bullets being fired from the guns simultaneously as they reached to collide with the back of Irminsul's armour. Choosing his spots wisely, Reikokuna made sure that Irminsul could be able to breath in a good amount of that sleeping gas nonetheless, using the direction of the winds to make sure that it would blow in the direction that Irminsul was breathing. Knowing full well that there wasn't any chance for him to dodge a three pronged attack from the top and sides, and the absence of most of his abilities, he knew the next logical step that this battle was going to take. Removing his armor, exposing his youthful face and physique, Irminsul raises both of his hands in the air in a peaceful gesture, "that's it, I'm done." Lowering his magical power in order erase suspicion from his attackers as an act of sincerity, he decides to forfeit the fight, accepting his defeat and acknowledging them as the winners. "Sorry, but the way I am right now, you'd have me in checkmate in the next two or three moves, there's no point in pushing this any further," using Dispel to escape from the ground floor, he walks his way against one of the shattered building walls, grabbing his coat while sitting down in order to catch his breath, sitting in the shaded side of the wrecked building. Kuro elegantlly flowed downards back onto the ground as Irminsul exclaimed a sign of peace, meeting up with Reikokuna who walked over to Kuro as his Archangel Armour glistened in a bright light before returning him to his original outfit, placing his guns and armour back into the pocket dimension and returning his normal leather armour and swords. With both the Elder Spirits confused to why Irminsul had stopped the fight, both Kuro and Reikokuna proceeded to walk over to the powerful human calmly, to show that they meant no more further harm to Irminsul for now, sheathing their weapins and Kuro's staff being requipped back into the pocket dimension where Kuro kept his other belongings. "For the God of Magic, I didn't really expect you to give out just like that child. Are you planning any dirty trick on us after we have turned our back?" Kuro said with a disbelieving tone, still retaining a harsh and neutral expression on his face as Reikokuna and Kuro towered over the sitting man. Reikokuna in the back however was massaging his back from the fight, the amount of damage that Irminsul had struck Reikokuna surprised the Elder Spirit greatly, giving out soft and disgruntled moans as he continued to rub at the aching spots on his body. "You know what, yeah I guess I could go with a break..." Reikokuna said as he looked towards Irminsul and Kuro with a cheery smile to hide the pain that he was experiencing. As an eerie silence filled the town once again after the hard and treacherous battle, the town was much more silent than it was before, maybe because most of the buildings were wiped out and what really was left was a barren wasteland full of rubble and debris from the destroyed buildings. Kuro proceeded to sit down infront of Irminsul as a another sign of peace, crossing his legs as he began to speak and draw a picture into the dirt, "If you ever want to consider joining our little faction after you're done with Aeternum, here's where you can find us." Kuro said as he drew a picture of a large cathedral surrounded by flowers and flora of many kind, writing underneath the words 'Harmony' as neatly as he could, with the drawing facing Irminsul. "The end is coming, and only those who are willing to aid us will be the only ones to tell the tale. Having a man of your capabilities would be most helpful in our mission." Kuro explained as he stood up from his spot dusting off his coat ad clothes, awaiting a response from Irminsul. "In all honesty, I didn't want this battle to end so abruptly with such a half-decent ending to it," he scratches his head in embarrassment, "If I was a bit more prepared, I could've have maybe given it more effort," giving a dissatisfied look of unsatisfaction on how he had to leave things as they were, he was man enough to admit his flaws, serving no need to hide such details from the two spirits in front of him. He picks himself up, carrying his robe as he walks up to Kuro, shaking the man's hand as he grips his forearm in a powerful shake, "I might take you up on your offer, and maybe next time we can have a decent enough rematch, that includes you too Reikokuna." However, the words mission and end ''immediately raced to his mind, as if a sense of impending doom loomed over the horizon, he couldn't shake off a feeling of danger that would come and threaten not only himself and them, but everyone that wasn't involved. "If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call, no matter where I am, I'll be there to lend you a hand if you need it. But I have to know, what's this 'end' that is coming?" Kuro smiled, a sort of friendly smile that was covering up something much more sinister as Irminsul asked about this end that he was talking about. "I'm glad your interested friend. When I speak of an ''end I am speaking from your kind's point of view, but if I were to refer to it as mine, then it would only just be the beginning of something great. Humans have had their time ruling over Earth Land, and before them were the dragons. But I'm afraid for you now, it is time for the Elder Spirits." Kuro announced to Irminsul, his voice never having sounded so serious or passionate about something. "As I've said before, those who will aid us in this revival will be spared their dignity and life. You will be seen above the humans that do not join our side of this mission, but I can't reveal much more unless we know you are loyal to our cause." Kuro said again before patting Irminsul's shoulder. "I'll admit though, you did give us a damn good fight even if you weren't prepared for it. Still very impressive compared to other humans that we have witnessed so far." Reikokuna butted into the conversation to compliment Irminsul's talent as he was massaging the back, shaking the hand of Irminsul with the same powerful grip and shake that the human gave to Kuro, "And if you need anything, you can call on us and we can try to help out as best as we can. Though not anything illegal though, being part of legal guilds and such really does drain the freedom you have to be a mage.".